


Hidden characters

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Guessing game, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Seven unrelated drabbles, seven mysterious characters.Will less than one-hundred words be enough for you to guess?{Test your intuition and your knowledge of the saga in a guessing game!}





	1. One against the other

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Il narratore misterioso](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516482) by Isidar Mithrim. 

> Hello everybody! :)
> 
> This is a guessing/writing contest we love to play in the Italian fandom, both as writers and as readers/guessers! Here you’ll find my personal contribution ;)  
[If you’ll like it, I may consider translating other authors’ works]
> 
> We only take inspiration from the seven main books, but literally any kind of character is allowed, so you have to join the game with an open mind ^^ 
> 
> We have two categories for our stories:  
\- _Insane_, for drabbles meant to be hard to guess – but I promise that the moment you’ll find the right answer, you’ll know it ^^  
\- _Blatant_, for drabbles meant to light up your mind at the first reading – you may rightfully ask what’s the point then, but I hope you’ll see it when you’ll read ;) [Those are more for fun than for the guessing game in itself, anyway]
> 
> I’ll post one of each except for the last one ☺
> 
> Since there’s no way to have a private conversation here on Ao3, feel free:  
\- to write an ask on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com) with your guess  
\- to drop it in the comments [I’m sure who wants to genuinly test themselves won’t peer, at least until their first attempt ;)]  
Feel also free to exchange thoughts among yourselves in the comments, if needed! (Unity is strenght :P) 
> 
> Good luck! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: (Very) Blatant

I have in myself two opposed souls, split in the purposes but forced together by a force greater than them, divided in the essence but bound by an intertwined fate.

One – conniving and foul – is driven towards pain, bearer of sorrow and malaise.

The other – lifesaver – is the one with the power to vanquish it, the one chosen to defeat it.

They are two sides of the same coin, two halves with different taste, two distinct shades of the rainbow: the orange part will make you puke, the purple will make you stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist :P


	2. Bad omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: (Not very) Insane

_He saw a lightning, right before the trap._

He should have realised back then that it wasn’t a good omen – that the very same lightning was going to be the reason of his madness.

_He saw a lightning, right before the snare_. 

He’d been taken aback once and he usually was a fast learner, but when he saw the lightening again tea was almost ready and the hippogriff took flight, so he missed the omen yet again. 

If only he’d been more careful the first time, may be when they asked him to take care of it he wouldn’t have fallen into the snare.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Categories: Blatant 
> 
> [This is actually a bit longer than the others because I wrote it before finding out about the contest, for which I’ve always wrote 90 words sharp as the contests requested ^^]

I was sleeping.

I was sleeping a dormant, comatose sleep – the sort that inhibits dreams and annihilates senses.

My bed was nothing more than the hard ground of the dark, dry cell nobody had bothered opening for years.

Patrons had came and gone, but decades had passed since the last time I’d felt the longing touch of a man – none of them was the right one anyway.

**

My awakening was brutal – the light blinded me when a greedy hand dragged me out of the hole I’d ended up calling _home_.

Then, it was a different hand to grasp me and shake me firmly.

Suddenly, a surge of fulfillment washed over me – in the last day of a random July, _I’d finally found a worthy wizard_.

Since the moment he’d touched her holly skin, I’d known with unfailing certainty we were meant to do _great things_.


	4. Dead in a flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Insane

It was him who, unintentionally, caused my demise.

He picked me to join his unexpected adventure – _to help capturing what to them remained inaccessible._

That should have been my duty – _nothing more_.

Gifted of dazzling enthusiasm, he took me to explore the meanders of that new world – _a world I didn’t belong to_.

Where he went, I tagged along, and we were soon inseparable.

Yet, nobody had imagined it was going to end like this – _that I’d given up my existence to protect his own._


	5. Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Blatant
> 
> Note: trigger warning for sexual assault (even if it doesn’t happen).

It was a disperate race against time the one to escape his greedy hands – _hands ready to put an end to an untouched life._

Dread spread when his fingers were about to graze me – _fingers that wanted to hold me, trap me_.

I froze when I felt upon me the wet caress of his tongue, the unexpected warm of his mouth – _mouth which eradicate my defiled innocence, which caused the end of life as I knew it_.

When I met him again at Hogwarts, bloodied, it was for him that _I opened at the close_.


	6. The imprisoned guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Insane? 
> 
> [It was originally Blatant in Italian, but it was my first attempt in the category and I’m not that fond of it, so I changed it a bit – I’m not sure what the response will be in terms of getting the character, though]

It happened suddenly – a light touch was enough to force me into stillness.

_Petrified._

Vain was any effort to get out of that cramped prison of senses, futile was any attempt to make my rigid body answer my mind demands.

_Paralised._

I loathed how demeaning that torture felt like, how helpless that agonising crave for freedom made me feel.

_Motionless._

Destined to be controlled at their leisure – comdemned by someone else’s comdemn.

_Used._

It was my essence – it was my scourge.

_Trapped._

Until the curse was lift, and I got my control back.

_Free._


	7. Son of deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Category: Insane

The headmaster brings me in, cheerfully proud – _naively oblivious it’s deception that brought me into existence. _

I inspire blatant, undeserved awe _– I cause envy smouldered in silence._

I appear polished and bright before the teachers’ blind gaze – _only two eyes narrows with suspicion, sniffing out deception._

**

Years go by at Hogwarts – _stays the one with the suspicious eyes_.

He’s one of the few that remembers I exist – _one the very few that actually knows why_.

Among the students, my memory is forgotten – _lost into oblivion_.

It comes alive during an endless night of chastisement – _revived by a cursed boy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any idea? ^^
> 
> If so, write your guess here or send it on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
